Myself
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: "Good luck -tut..."   Hanya dua kata, tapi mampu membuat otak Hana berpikir keras. Siapa orang itu?   "Kok mirip? Jangan-jangan..."   RnR   Pembukaan setelah hiatus!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : General

Character : Hana. I

Warning : AU

Kazuma House Production present…

Myself

.

.

.

.

.

Dia terdiam dengan kepala ditopang oleh tangannya. Detik demi detik serasa berjalan lambat menunggu dimulainya _technical meeting_. Selembar kertas sudah tersedia dengan sebuah bolpen di hadapannya. Matanya hanya memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk kesibukan para panitia penyelenggara lomba.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat sahabat dan kakak kelasnya sedang sibuk sendiri dengan _gadget_ merek yang terbilang canggih. Helaan napas pun sudah berulang kali ia keluarkan, melawan hawa dingin ruangan. Rasa bosannya kini hilang begitu ia melihat salah satu mantan kakak kelasnya. Konan.

"Hana," panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Hana mengalihkan pandangannya dari Konan.

"Ngeliatin Konan, ya?" tanya Shion–gadis berambut pirang itu.

Hana hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya masih terpaku pada Konan yang melakukan _check sound_. Masih kuat dalam benaknya, setahun lalu ia pernah bermasalah dengan Konan dan Yahiko–walaupun dalam kenyataannya bukan karena ulahnya.

"Dia cantik, kan?" tanya Hana.

"Nggak, sih. Dia jelek," kometar Shion.

"Aaa… tapi menurutku dia cantik. Jauh daripadaku."

"Menurutku, kalian sama-sama jelek."

JLEB!

Ironis.

Hana hanya mampu tersenyum, walau hatinnya terasa perih. Dihina oleh sahabat sendiri. Tapi ia menerima itu, karena dalam kenyataanya dia memang jelek–baginya. Berbeda jauh dengan Shion.

Siapapun takkan membantah kenyataannya kalau Shion adalah gadis cantik dan menarik. Ditambah lagi dia menjadi lebih terkenal karena pidatonya tentang hari sepatu bebas saat kampanye pemilihan ketua OSIS beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana hasil dari _technical meeting_ tadi?" tanya Anko.

"Ya begitu. Ketentuannya sama seperti di proposalnya," jawab Hana.

Di hadapannya, Anko cengar-cengir melihat posisi Hana yang memperhatikan Yahiko di lapangan basket yang bersiap melakukan _lay up_. Ia tak habis pikir dengan temannya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia suka dengan anak culun yang–oke pintar–gak mau ikut-ikutan dalam segala _event_ yang diadakan OSIS. Dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, tidak ada yang menarik darinya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk di hall, seorang laki-laki baru saja keluar dari ruang BP. _Headset_ menggantung di lehernya, begitupun juga jaket biru yang ia kenakan. Langkahnya menyihir Anko untuk tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari orang itu.

Anko tersenyum salah tingkah melihatnya, sedangkan Hana jelas mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. _Apa yang terjadi dengannya?_ Hana mengikuti arah pandang Anko. Ia hanya bisa manyun. _Pantas saja, ada Itachi._

"Apa kerennya Itachi?" tanya Hana.

"Apa kerennya? Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu," balas Anko. Hana memutar matanya secara imajinatif. "_See_? Itachi Uchiha, cowok idaman bagi hampir seluruh siswi Konoha High School. Jago sepak bola, dan nilai pelajarannya tak kurang dari angka sembilan! Dia harusnya seangkatan dengan kita, hanya saja ia lompat kelas saat SMP. Bandingkan dengan Yahiko idolamu itu."

Tak perlu dibandingkan juga Hana tahu, antara Itachi dan Yahiko itu seperti langit dan bumi. Dan kenyataan ini selalu membuat Hana sebal. Kenapa harus ada orang yang hampir sempurna seperti Itachi?

"Sudah, ah! Memikirkan seberapa sempurnanya Itachi itu membuatku muak." Hana bangkit berdiri. Ia mencangklekkan raselnya ke punggung. "Aku pulang dulu! Ada beberapa barang yang harus kubeli untuk _story telling_ lusa."

"_Bye_!"

Hana melambaikan tangannya. Tungkai kakinya melangkah hingga membawanya ke parkiran sepeda. Di sana, ia melihat Itachi juga keluar dengan mengendarai sepeda. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sering bertemu dengan Itachi. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam kini terasa menegangkan sekali. Hana berkali-kali salah mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa Inggris. Padahal, ia hanya berlatih sendiri di depan cermin kamarnya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat kala ia melihat jam yang semakin mendekati tengah malam.

"… _the children decided to try to make some magic. They drew strange shapes and figures on the floor with chalk and sang songs_- ARGH!" pekik Hana ketika ponselnya berdering membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Ia membuka flip ponselnya dengan sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghiasi layar. Alisnya bertaut. _Orang aneh mana yang menelphone malam-malam?_

"Halo?" Hana berusaha menyembunyikan nada emosinya.

Lama orang di seberang sana terdiam sampai untuk kedua kalinya bertanya. Hingga akhirnya kini orang itu berkata, "_Good luck_- tut…." Sambungan telephone terputus.

Alis Hana naik. _Apa-apaan orang itu? Sudah membuyarkan konsentrasiku, lalu menutup telephone dengan seenak jidat? _Ia membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Lembaran naskah cerita yang akan dilombakannya esok ia buang ke sembarang tempat.

_Mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak mungkin akan membawa efek positif untuk otakku,_ pikirnya. Ia terus terlentang di ranjang. Memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah ia tempeli stiker _glow in the dark_. Lama kelamaan memperhatikan, ia pun jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kenapa hari ini terasa aneh?_ batin Hana.

Kini ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Shion yang bibirnya terus-terusan ditekuk ke bawah. Tatapan Shion yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang dengan sinis ke arahnya juga membuatnya merasa aneh. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa, Shion?" tanyanya.

"Pagi ini Itachi memutuskan hubungan kami. Kupikir dia ingin bilang '_good luck_' atau apalah itu," kesal Shion. "Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, dia bilang dia sadar kalau dia suka sama salah satu sahabatku." Shion manyun.

"Bukannya bagus? Berarti dia jujur, dong," kata Hana melihat sisi positifnya.

"Tapi gak diwaktu aku pengen lomba balet juga, kan?" Shion menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi lain jendela. Memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang melintas di jalan menuju University of Japan.

"Shion boleh minta nomor ponsel –nya Itachi?" tanya Hana hati-hati.

Shion mendelik ke arah Hana. "Untuk apa?"

"Tugas jurnal. Anak jurnal diminta untuk mewawancara ketua OSIS lama dan baru."

Shion hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyodorkan _BlackBerry_ miliknya pada Hana. Dengan cepat, Hana pun menyalin nomor itu ke ponselnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Hana memperhatikan deretan nomor-nomor itu.

_Sepertinya ini mirip–bahkan sama–dengan orang aneh yang menephoneku kemarin. Apa benar yang kemarin itu Itachi?_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! #maaftelat<p>

Dan ya… SAYA KEMBALI DARI HIBERASI SAYA! HUAHAHAHAHAHA… *plak.

Oke, maaf saya jadi rada-rada. Bagaimana fic saya yang ini? Apakah aneh? Kurang deskripsi? Atau jelek? Harap dijawab, ya!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya lomba mading ke PBJ minggu lalu. Ah… _I cant forget that moment._

Oh ya, cerita yang dibawain Hana itu judulnya _The Phoenix and the Carpet_. Diambil dari CD Textbook EFL level L.

Maaf untuk fic saya yang lain terutama My Love in the Past yang belum bisa saya lanjutin. Saya sibuk tahun ini. Cuma hari Rabu aja saya _free_. #readers: halah! Sok sibuk lu! #ditempeleng #baliknempeleng #dihajarmasa. Dan My Love in the Past kalau kepanjangan jangan marah, ya.

Ini gak ditulisin "FIN" atau "TBC" karena saya gak tahu akan dilanjutin atau nggak.

Okelahkalobegitu. REVIEW PLEASE!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Monday, October 10, 2011

02.53 PM

Published at:

Saturday, October 15, 2011

11.00 P.M.

Myself © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


End file.
